The Siren's Call
by TheAuthorsWhoDerped
Summary: A girl who has been harmed in more ways than one by the Capitol is the subject of an old legend from District 4. When she meets the one person who will help her, the truth about her is revealed. This story takes place in a Panem that would have been if there had never been a revolution, and the 75th Hunger Games went as they were supposed to.


**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm the second part of TheAuthorsWhoDerped, Wind/Cayl. I've been having tons of trouble coming up with an idea for a fanfiction, and I finally decided on a Hunger Games fanfic. Honestly, I have no idea where I want this story to go. Hey, while your at it, go check out the other story on our account, written by my BFF and derping-counterpart, Berry/Dran! She writes Kingdom Hearts stuff. **

**Disclaimer: The only parts of this story I own are parts of it you don't recognize from the books. That brilliant honor goes to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 1: The Siren's Song

A little boy with bronze hair and bright blue eyes sat on the tiled floor of a kitchen with a story book in hand. He was scanning the page intently, but not focusing on the words printed on the paper; instead, he was looking at the carefully drawn pictures of a mermaid sitting on rocks. The story the picture belonged to was one about a beautiful siren who, at every full moon, sang a song, and caused fishermen to go missing. The story was an old tale the District 4 citizens would tell to young children to encourage both adventure and cautiousness. The story became so popular, that a statue of the siren from the story was constructed and placed in the center of town.

A young woman with flowing brown hair and bright blue eyes walked into the kitchen, and smiled at her son. "Would you like me to read you the story?" she asked. The small boy looked up and grinned. "Yeah!" he said excitedly as his mother picked him up and sat him on the counter. The woman picked the book up and began to read: "It is said that the oceans of District 4 hold more than normal fish. It is said that every full moon, a fisherman goes missing after hearing a mysterious, beautiful song. This song is sung by a siren, a beautiful mermaid who sits on the rocks," begins the woman. "It is said that if you catch this fish-girl, she will be able to grant you three wishes. Sometimes, she even can perform miracles in the place of three wishes.

"But this siren is hard to catch. Only the luckiest fishers have managed to locate and capture this girl. The most mysterious of her existence is that she is only seen and heard on the full moon, when the moon is brightest. Any other day and she is not to be found. Legend says that she has lived in District 4's waters for longer than time itself, but she never ages a day. No one knows where she came from, and if she will ever leave." The woman finished the story and closed the book. Looking up, she saw her son with wide eyes.

"Do you think I could catch the siren, mommy?" The boy asked. Tucking his wavy hair out of his eyes, the woman kissed his head and said, "Maybe one day, Daddy can take you out and you can search. But she will be very hard to find, you know." The boy nodded, and hopped down from the counter.

**14 years later**...

Andrew Odair sat on the beach of District 4, watching the ocean rise and fall. He had been searching for the siren from the story he would read as a child for eight years, without a bit of luck. He had managed to keep out of the Hunger Games, which he was very surprised about. Usually, the Capitol would have rigged the drawing so that a Victor's child would be picked. But he hadn't been chosen. Maybe it was just luck, but Andrew thought it was more than that.

The beach seemed to be the only place he could think clearly anymore. School was torture. He was the legacy of the Odairs, a family known for being fawned over, but Andrew didn't like it. It didn't seem human. He would be constantly followed by groups of giggling girls, and then one of them would be brave enough to ask him out, but he'd always say no. He made the excuse that he was waiting for the right girl to come along, which was true.

A splash to his caught his attention. The water rippled as it always does when someone-or something-enters the water. No one was around, though. Andrew watched the same spot for a while, but nothing surfaced. It was possible if someone dove in, they surfaced farther along, but Andrew didn't feel like searching. Judging by the position of the sun, it was almost dinner time. Andrew got up to leave, not noticing a girl's head surfaced above the waves for only a moment, and then disappear into the foam.

**Author's Note #2: Wow, that went better than I expected. This actually might be a story I finish, which is gonna be a first, since I NEVER finish. I mean never when I say never. I'm super excited to write the next chapter! I should do that now, but I probably won't...procrastination...**

**Excuse any grammatical errors I might have made. Sometimes I type a bit too fast and then I don't catch my mistakes...I typed the first chapter of the other fanfic on this account and misspelled Xemnas three times out of the five mentions of his name :P**

** – Wind/Cayl**


End file.
